


Love is a Game, Wanna Play?

by magnusduh



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, College, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Night Stands, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian have been best friends since high school, but that changed after they moved to New York to live together when Blaine and Sebastian became boyfriends.Now, two years later they were still best friends, dealing with their lives and sharing an apartment. But then, a drunk sex night changes everything between them.A Sebklaine story.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Love is a Game, Wanna Play?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I bring you this Sebklaine story I always wanted to write. I guess is better late than ever!
> 
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader, sorry in advance for any errors you may find.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Kurt looked himself at the mirror, nodding in approval at this look. It took long enough but he was finally ready to go out with his best friends to celebrate the end of their junior year in college.

He was wearing tight red pants that made his ass look sinful and a black shirt that showed his strong, smooth chest, his hair was wild but perfectly styled. Yeah. He looked good.

A soft knock on the door made him turn his eyes away from the mirror.

“Ready?” Blaine asked him, looking at him from top to bottom. “Wow Kurt, you look sexy.”

“Thanks” Kurt waved his hand, as if he was taking away the importance of Blaine’s words, but secretly he loved the compliment.

“I agree, you look hot” another voice said. Sebastian. Who gave Blaine a soft kiss on the cheek before he grabbed his hand. “We can leave now, then. We are late as always.”

“Hey, don’t blame me” Blaine snapped at him playfully. “Kurt it’s the one who took almost two hours to get ready.”

Kurt huffed at Blaine’s words. “Looking as good as this is not easy, guys” he winked at them.

“You are lucky we are best friends” Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

That was true. Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian had been best friends since Kurt transferred to Dalton in his sophomore year in high school. There, he met them and they instantly clicked. With Blaine and Sebastian, Kurt felt like he could be him without any kind of judgment, the three of them got each other perfectly. He still remembered clearly how Blaine and Sebastian stood up against Karofsky and gave him the confidence and encouragement to tell his father what was happening. He will always be grateful with them.

Naturally, when they graduated, they decided to move together to an apartment in New York. Sebastian went to the NYU to study law, Blaine to NYADA to pursue a career in music and composition and Kurt to study fashion as an intern in Vogue. They were following their dreams and couldn’t be happier.

Their friendship had always stayed platonic, _except that time they had a three-way kiss in the Warbles party after they won the Nationals_ , but besides that, they were just friends.

Until the end of their freshman year when Blaine and Sebastian told Kurt the friendship between the two of them had grown into love. Kurt was a little taken back at the beginning, and to be honest, a little made they didn’t tell him anything until they were already dating, but after the initial shock and a couple of sorrys he realized he was truly glad for his friends. They were the perfect couple together.

For his part, Kurt hadn’t been so lucky with love, after a couple of nasty break-ups, the last year had been consisting of one night stands and random hook ups. He hadn’t given up on love yet, he was just waiting for the right man. And having a little fun while he arrived.

People always asked Kurt how he managed to live under the same roof as Blaine and Sebastian. He just answered saying they are his best friends and was comfortable living with them. When someone asked him if he had ever hooked up with them he denied it with fervor. He knew his friends were hot and of course there had been moments of attraction, like when he caught Blaine fucking Sebastian against the wall of their living room and practically run away to his beedrom with a raging erection in his pants or when they caught him riding his most recent ex, Adam, on the sofa and instead of going away they stayed a few seconds, looking at him with desire. Neither of them ever commented any of it though, a mere _‘Wow, Blaine, you were fucking Sebastian so hard I thought you were going to break his back’_ or _‘Who would knew little innocent Kurt would turn to be such a powerbottom’_ and nobody said anything else about it.

They were just best friends. Totally normal best friends.

* * *

“He looks hot tonight” Blaine said to Sebastian’s ear when they arrive to the club. The loud music buzzed in their ears.

“It’s Kurt, he always looks hot” Sebastian responded, licking his lips subconsciously while he looked at Kurt.

“I know” Blaine nodded, his eyes never leaving his best friend.

They watched as Kurt approached the bartender and started to flirt with him. Then with the guy next to him, then with another one who bought him his second drink, after that with another one in the dance floor…

“He is such a tease” Sebastian chuckled a little when he saw Kurt pulling away from the guy who was currently dancing to go to dance with other one, leaving the previous one with a frustrated look plastered on his face.

“Dance with me” Blaine said, taking Sebastian’s hand. “Let’s have some fun too.”

“Okay” Sebastian finished his drink and followed his boyfriend into the mass of sweaty bodies.

Blaine circled his waist with his strong hands while he placed his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, they were so close their groins touched every time one of them moved forwards.

They kept dancing and drinking, enjoying the music and each other companies until Blaine saw Kurt walking towards them with a face full of panic.

He tapped Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Guys, quickly I need you help” he yelled through the loud music of the club. “Adam’s here!”

Sebastian and Blaine frowned when they heard that name. They still remembered how crushed Kurt was the evening he broke up with Adam, after he caught him fucking some random guy in his house. Kurt had been so happy with Adam and he had no issue in breaking their best friend’s heart. They hated Adam so much, one day they found him in the subway and it took everything of them to not go to him and punch him in the face for hurting Kurt like that.

“That fucker is everywhere in New York” Sebastian groaned. Thank God he was drunk.

“If he sees me alone he is going to come to me” Kurt said with a tone of fear and disgust in his voice. “Fuck! And they guy I was dancing with went to bathroom just now.”

“Okay, okay….” Blaine tried sooth Kurt, running a hand up and down his lower back. And idea came to his mind. Probably not a great idea considering in the drunken state they all were, but Kurt needed help.

“Dance with us” he said.

Kurt looked at him with confusion. “What?”

“Dance with us” Blaine repeated, looking at Sebastian.

“That’s actually a good idea” Sebastian said, agreeing with him. “If you dance with us he will go away for sure, he knows how much we hate him.”

“That’s… okay” Kurt finally agreed after a few seconds.

“Perfect” Sebastian smirked at him and grabbed his hand, placing Kurt between him and Blaine.

“Let’s dance then” Blaine whispered on his ear. His chest pressed against Kurt’s back, his hot breath making goosebumps appear on Kurt’s skin.

Kurt couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. He linked his arms around Sebastian’s neck, bringing him closer and started to move his hips at the rhythm of the song.

It was almost like an overload of sensations for Kurt. Hands all over his body, Blaine’s breath on his neck, Sebastian’s eyes on him all the time, and when he moved his hips backwards… oh yeah, that was definitely Blaine’s erection against his ass. Shit. He moved his hips forwards which wasn’t really a smart idea because he felt Sebastian’s hard dick against his own erection.

“Adam is over there looking at us” Kurt said between heavy breaths. It was true. Just when he opened his eyes he saw Adam looking at them with a surprised look before he slipped away trough the crowd. “He’s gone.”

He waited for Blaine or Sebastian or both of them to stop, but they didn’t, they kept going.

“I kind of want to keep dancing like this” Blaine whispered on his ear again. It was like he knew the kind of effect his voice had on Kurt.

“Me too” Sebastian said. His hands moved to Kurt’s waist.

“O-Okay” Kurt gasped, not really understanding what was going on but loving it at the same time.

When Kurt threw his head back on Blaine’s shoulder, Sebastian and Blaine looked at each other before nodding, giving each other a look of approval. Slowly, Blaine pressed his mouth on Kurt’s neck, giving him wet kisses.

“Oh!” Kurt gasped, his body moving instantly to the hotness of Blaine’s mouth, causing his erection to rub ever harder against Kurt’s ass.

“Shit, Kurt” Blaine groaned. “You have me on the edge already” he went back to kissing and biting Kurt’s neck.

Before Kurt could even form a coherent word he felt a mouth collide against his own mouth. He opened his eyes quickly in surprise and moaned into the kiss.

Sebastian was kissing with such hunger he felt like he was floating. His whole body shuddered when he felt his hand touching the bare skin of his stomach while Blaine gripped his ass. Kurt tangled his fingers in Sebastian’s messy hair, deepening the kiss, their tongues discovering the other’s mouth while Blaine left suck and bite marks all over his neck.

“Wanna kiss you now” Blaine groaned, and with a swift move, he spun Kurt around. Now he and Blaine were facing and Sebastian had his front pressed against Kurt’s back.

Blaine didn’t wait and kissed Kurt with the same hunger as Sebastian had kissed him before. He felt Sebastian’s strong grip on his hips before he started to thrust against his ass, his erection between Kurt’s cheeks.

“They things we would to your ass” Sebastian groaned into his ear.

“Pl-Please…” Kurt moaned, breaking the kiss.

“You want that Kurt?” Blaine asked now. “Want us to fuck you?”

“Please” Kurt repeated, this time his voice was clearer.

At that point Kurt was so horny the fact that he was about to have sex with his best friends slipped into the back of his mind.

“Let’s go home, then.”

* * *

The front door of their house opened louder than appropriate for the late hours but neither of them cared. They ran to Blaine and Sebastian’s bedroom, their mouths never separating, it was the three of them kissing, Kurt kissing Sebastian, Blaine kissing Kurt, Sebastian kissing Blaine…

As soon as they reached their destiny Kurt fell to his knees.

“Please…” he looked at Blaine and Sebastian trough his lashes. He looked so hot yet so… innocent. It was such a turn on for the couple.

“Shit” Blaine and Sebastian groaned at the same time. What Kurt wanted to do was really clear.

“Wanna suck our dicks?” Blaine asked, and when Kurt nodded like he was child who had just earned a sweet he chuckled.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to see those lips wrapped around me” Sebastian said, tracing Kurt’s lips with the tip of his fingers.

“Go ahead” Blaine ordered, already undoing his pants.

Kurt licked his lips and helped them to take their pants and underwear off. He almost gasped when they were totally naked in front of him. Blaine and Sebastian had toned chest and stomach, strong muscles and long, think, big dicks. He couldn’t say which what of them was bigger.

“Are you going to stare all night or are you going to suck us?” Sebastian asked with a grin on his face.

Kurt glared at him but started to suck Blaine while he took Sebastian in his hand.

“Holy shit” Blaine gasped when Kurt went right away for a deepthroat.

“Fuck, Kurt” Sebastian said in awe as he saw Kurt taking his boyfriend’s impressive dick in his mouth with ease. His body already tingling with excitement while he waited for his turn, though he couldn’t exactly complain, Kurt was jacking him off with a level of expertise that had his legs trembling. “Yes, Kurt, feel my dick, feel it in your hand and later in your mouth.”

For his part, Blaine felt like he was in paradise, Kurt’s mouth was working his dick like a wonder. He knew where to suck and tease, not to mention his friend could deepthroat like a champ.

“You suck me so good” he complimented Kurt, caressing his hair, which earned a soft hum around his dick while the head of his dick was enveloped in Kurt’s throat.

“Taste so good” Kurt said, his lips still attached to Blaine’s dick. “Your turn now” he said to Sebastian.

Quickly, he started to stroke Blaine with his other hand and took Sebastian in his mouth. He hummed in appreciation. There weren’t many things he loved as much as sucking dick, and considering what his friends were packing, he was having the time of his life.

“That’s it, go deep” Sebastian muttered when he felt Kurt’s throat around him

“Good, huh?” Blaine asked him, his voice was full of raw lust and desire.

“So good” Sebastian said before kissing his boyfriend. Both of them basking in the pleasure Kurt was giving them. Kurt, who was now switching back and forth between their dicks, was giving two sloppy sucks to one of them before moving to the other. Back and forth, back and forth.

“Fuck, you love doing this to us, huh?” Blaine said when he broke the kiss Sebastian was giving him. Kurt hummed around his dick again, trying to answer him, but clearly, his mouth had better things to do than talk in that moment.

When Kurt took the head of their dicks in his mouth at once and licked their slits, making their legs tremble, Sebastian had to pull away, stopping Kurt by grabbing his hair when he went to suck his dick again.

“Too close” he explained when Blaine gave him a questioning look. “Wanna fuck him before we come.”

“Fuck yes” Kurt hissed and stood up. He was still fully dressed but that didn’t last long. In just a few seconds Blaine and Sebastian practically ripped his clothes from his body.

“Fuck me” he begged, moving to his hands and knees in the middle of the king size bed Blaine and Sebastian shared.

A smile escaped his mouth when he saw Blaine and Sebastian approaching him like they were predators and he was the prey.

Sebastian went to grab the lube on the nightstand next to the bed. Blaine went to his front and started to kiss him.

“You look so hot together” Sebastian grunted while he warmed up the lube with his fingers, admiring the view of Kurt and Blaine making out. “Ready, Kurt?” he asked his friend, who just nodded, his mouth still attached to Blaine’s.

Kurt gasped against Blaine’s mouth when he felt Sebastian’s finger breach his hole, going slowly until he reached as deep as he could go.

“So tight, Kurt” Sebastian said, biting Kurt’s left cheek, making the other man yelp.

“Can’t wait to fuck you” Blaine whispered to him.

“Hmmm” Kurt moaned in pleasure when Sebastian’s second finger entered him. “Want your fingers too, Blaine. Want your fingers next to Sebastian’s.”

“Fuck yes, Kurt” Blaine said, he kissed Kurt one more time and went to the feet of his bed, next to Sebastian.

“Hi, babe” Sebastian smirked at him, he was still fingering Kurt’s tight ass.

“Hey” Blaine laughed a little and kissed his boyfriend. “Here we go, Kurt” he warned his friend when he was ready, when Kurt gave him a little nod of approval he inserted two fingers next to Sebastian’s inside Kurt’s ass.

“Holy fuck, you feel so hot and tight inside, I can’t wait to feel you around my dick.”

They kept going for a few minutes, fingering Kurt and sharing kisses, feeling Kurt’s muscles clench around them, trying to keep them inside every time they pulled out.

“I’m ready” they heard Kurt pant. “Fuck my ass, please. First one of you and the other.”

Blaine and Sebastian removed their fingers from Kurt’s hole and just as they stood up, Sebastian realized something.

“Shit” he cursed. Kurt and Blaine looked at him.

“What?”

“Blaine and I… we stopped to use condoms almost a year ago.”

Blaine looked at him again. “We want to keep going if you want, Kurt.”

“I’m clean, I promise” Kurt said. “I got tested less than a week ago.”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian double checked.

“Yes” Kurt smiled at them. An honest smile that made both of them sure that Kurt wanted this as much as them.

“Okay, then” Sebastian poured more lube on his hand and stroked his dick. “Fuck his face while I fuck his ass, then we can switch” he said to Blaine.

“Of course” his boyfriend quickly placed himself in front of Kurt. His feet planted on the bed and his back resting against the headboard of the bed.

“Ready to have both of your holes stuffed at the same time, Kurt?” Sebastian asked, running the tip of his dick all over Kurt’s hole, teasing him.

“Yesss” Kurt moaned in despair. And with his response, Sebastian started to penetrate him as Blaine placed the head of his dick in his mouth.

With one quick thrust Sebastian was inside, touching his prostate, which made Kurt moan in pleasure around Blaine’s dick.

“Fuck” Blaine moaned at the vibrations.

“Oh, so there it is” Sebastian smirked. “I found you spot sooner than expected, Kurt.”

No more words were exchanged, Blaine and Sebastian found a rhythm and fucked Kurt in his ass and mouth. Every time Blaine was in, Sebastian was out.

Kurt was lost in the pleasure. This was his first threesome, and the feeling of a thick dick fucking his ass at the same time as a dick just as big fucked his mouth was amazing. He tried to move his hips, chasing Sebastian’s dick, trying to keep him inside as much as he could. His right hand moved to cup Blaine’s balls, making the other man moan and fuck his mouth with even more fervor.

“Fucking tight asshole” he heard Sebastian grunt, his fingers were gripping his hips so tight he was sure he was going to feel him for days. “You were fucking made for this. Made to be fucked by two dicks” he draped himself all over Kurt’s back and stretched his neck to kiss Blaine again.

“He feels amazing” he said to Blaine, their lips caressing each other.

“Such a good boy” Blaine compliment Kurt when he deepthroated Blaine while he moved his hips, following Sebastian’s thrusts.

“It’s my turn now, c’mon” he said to his boyfriend, who looked so lost in the pleasure Kurt’s ass was giving him he was sure he forgot Blaine wanted to fuck Kurt’s ass too.

Sebastian glared at him but pulled out slowly after two more thrusts. Kurt instantly whined at the loss.

“Quiet, Kurt” Blaine playfully slapped his ass. “Just a few seconds and you will have your ass and mouth filled again.”

Kurt raised his head just in time to look at Blaine get into position, his knees planted besides Kurt’s calves.

“Oh- OH!” Kurt almost screamed when Blaine started to fuck his hole, Sebastian quickly shut him up by putting his dick inside his hot mouth.

“Fuck, Kurt” Blaine moaned behind him. “Your ass… shit” his hips stuttered a little when he felt Kurt’s muscles constricting tighter around him, indicating him he had found Kurt’s prostate. He angled his hips and fucked Kurt harder, keeping it perfect for his friend, whose moans could still be heard even with his mouth full of his boyfriend’s dick.

“Swallow me, Kurt, yes” Sebastian gritted trough his teeth. He started to tremble when he felt Kurt’s tongue caressing the underside of his dick. “Such a good cocksucker.”

Kurt hummed around him and continued to suck his dick, trying not choke as Blaine managed to fuck him even harder. The bed was shaking and Kurt felt like it could crash in any moment, especially when Sebastian started to move his hips as well, fucking his mouth with almost the same eagerness as he fucked his ass before.

Kurt moaned again when started to feel a tingle in his lower back. He was close.

“Are you close, Kurt?” Blaine asked him, his hips never stopped the punishing rhythm.

“Yes” Kurt whimpered, freeing Sebastian’s dick from his mouth.

“Keep sucking” Sebastian ordered.

Kurt sucked him again and started to stroke his dick.

“So sexy, Kurt” Blaine said, his voice totally wrecked, Kurt could feel his hips starting to stutter, just like Sebastian’s.

One, two, three more strokes and he was coming in his hand, screaming around Sebastian’s dick and squeezing Blaine’s cock inside his ass.

“Shit, Kurt, you look so hot when you come” Blaine groaned. “I’m close too.”

“Me three” Sebastian announced, his hips were now stilled and he was just enjoying the administrations of Kurt’s mouth, his friend was still sucking him even after his orgasm faded.

“Face, please” Kurt pleaded. His hand now replacing his mouth on Sebastian’s dick.

Blaine and Sebastian’s eyes widened at Kurt’s request.

“You want us to come on your pretty face?” Sebastian asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Please” Kurt pleaded again.

“Holy shit, Kurt” Blaine muttered. His friend was a constant surprise in bed. He gave two more thrusts and pulled out of Kurt.

He was so fucking close, and judging by Sebastian’s quick breath and parted mouth he was just as close.

As fast he as he could he positioned himself in the headboard of the bed next to Sebastian. They kissed hungrily as Kurt started to stroke their dicks, it only took a few strokes before both of them were coming on Kurt’s beautiful face and open mouth.

Blaine and Sebastian looked down to Kurt’s just in the perfect moment, when their come landed on Kurt’s cheeks, chin and mouth, painting the majority of his beautiful face.

“Taste so good” Kurt said after he closed his mouth and swallowed. He looked up and smirked at his friends who were looking at him like was kind of a sex god. They looked totally sinful with their muscles glistening with sweat and dicks still semi-hard.

“You look so beautiful painted in our come” Sebastian said, still panting for the force on his orgasm.

“So beautiful” Blaine echoed his boyfriend.

“Thanks” Kurt winked at them before he started to lick their dicks totally clean.

Both of them groaned in satisfaction at the action, caressing Kurt’s hair.

“There, all clean” Kurt said seconds later. He placed a soft kiss in the tip of each cock before letting them go.

The three of them collided on the bed breathing heavy.

“Here, clean you face” Sebastian offered a Kurt a few wet wipes from their nightstand.

“Thank you.”

“That was good” Blaine said, his hand in his front, like he was trying to calm his breathing.

“Yeah” Sebastian and Kurt said at the same time.

They didn’t say anything else, in a matter of minutes all of them were sleeping. That night had been hot, fun and sexy. They were going to enjoy it for now.

And then freaking out in the morning.


End file.
